


you make me feel like a million bucks

by michaels



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M, Punk Ashton, nerdy luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaels/pseuds/michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anything is more fun than picking up trash for community service, even making out with the person who got you there in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me feel like a million bucks

**Author's Note:**

> a lashton one shot i wrote in algebra. enojy xx

Luke is scrawling half hearted notes across the college ruled notebook paper during a lecture about Shakespeare. Every five to eight seconds he slides his thick rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. His face was centimeters from the parchment in front of him and his elbow was pushed out so that it looked ridiculously nerdy.   
  
He was probably the only one in the whole entire English III class that cared, even just a smidgen.   
  
Everyone else was doing things irrelevant to the class; throwing paper airplanes, chewing gum far too loudly, and the most annoying thing Luke could even begin to visualize, was the curly headed, sun kissed boy beside him was blaring his music through his headphones (which was plain old ludicrous, you have headphones in for God's sake!) Additionally, he was drumming rather loudly with two mechanical pencils against the edge of the book he was supposed to be reading.   
  
"Excuse me," Luke begins, tapping the dimpled boy on the shoulder. "Your music too loud, could you lower it?" He asks, his lips coming together in a straight line.   
  
Ashton blinks and reaches up to the volume control on his headphones and clicks it up a couple notches. Luke hears I Miss You by Blink 182 blaring loudly and if it wasn't such a good song he would have hated Ashton's ignorant guts. Because God, he already hated his pretty hazel eyes, and that stupid twinkle that matched in both of them.   
  
The edge of Ashton's lip curls as he sees Luke fuming in the corner of his vision. There's a strange sensation that Ashton feels from seeing Luke angry. He glances upward at the clock and picks up the books piled on his desk and throws them messily into his backpack. Before the bell even rings Ashton is out of the door and no one even notices. He's silent and sly and Luke doesn't care how good his music taste is, he hates him.   
  
Luke presses the books to his chest and thinks about that stupid smile of his and those stupid dimples by the corner of that stupid mouth for the rest of the day.   
  
-  
  
"Hey, Luke, Can I copy you?" Ashton whispers, picking his head up from the final he was studying. Luke looks away from the identical paper and it takes everything in him to not burst out laughing.   
  
"No," he whispers. "Why would I let you do that? Maybe you should study sometime." Luke finishes in a hushed tone.   
  
Ashton licks his lips and his jaw clenches. "Go fuck yourself," he hisses, reaching over and pushing all of Luke's things off of his desk. There was something about his movement that made Luke believe he was joking, but he still was appalled that Ashton would draw attention to himself like that.   
  
"Nice language you have there you immature idiot prick," Luke replies, bending over to pick up his test. He straightens out his spine and rests his foot on the basket below the desk in front of him, which was occupied by a very flamboyant boy with bright pink hair.   
  
"Just because you have a wider vocabulary than me doesn't mean you're better than me, you fucking geek!" Ashton retorts, snatching the glasses off Luke's face. The whole class shushes them, but Ashton just flips them off and they turn back around.   
  
That was it. Luke absolutely detested being called 'geek', or anything that fell into that category. Luke lunges at Ashton, knocking him out if his chair. Ashton's back flatly hits the floor, making the wind rush out if his lungs.   
  
"Take it back!" Luke cries out, clawing the glasses off of his stupid face. He stares down to Ashton, who wasn't putting up much of a fight. He was half surprised that Luke would do something like that and half regretting being rude to him.   
  
The whole class is staring at the two and the teacher who was in front of the room was dailing security on the class phone.   
  
Ashton smirks and grabs Luke by his shoulder, shifting all of his weight to his side and he pushes Luke down into the position he was just in. Luke is terrified now that the tables have turned.   
  
Ashton simply presses his forearm against Luke's throat, restraining him. He leans over and presses his cold lips against Luke's ear, whispering something into it.  
  
"You're cute when you're mad," Ashton seductively rasps, pressing a little kiss to his temple. He gets up from straddling him and grabs his jean jacket from behind the chair, jumping over Luke's limp body. Security takes him with his hands up, but they have to pry Luke off the ground and away from his test. He makes a last ditch effort and slides on his broken glasses before leaving the silent classroom.   
  
They sit in silence and Ashton proudly showcases the bruise forming on his face from Luke's wussy blows. Ashton didn't even throw any punches at Luke and he was bleeding from his nose.   
  
"Why are you bleeding? I didn't even hit you." Ashton chuckles and rests his arm on the chair that Luke was sitting in.   
  
Okay, maybe Luke didn't hate Ashton as much as he thought he did. He hated that he was in this mess, but it was completely his own fault he was in it. Well, Ashton was a complete enabler and Luke got pushed over the edge easily.   
  
"I bleed from my nose when I'm nervous," Luke mumbles, half heartily giving an answer. He fishes out some tissue from his inner coat pocket and holds it to his nose.   
  
"That's cute," Ashton says, wiping a wisp of golden brown hair off his forehead. He was fine, as if none of this phased him.   
  
"How do you feel about me, Luke?" Ashton questions after a few seconds of complete silence, which didn't bother Luke. He's taken off guard by that random act that he doesn't know how to muster up the proper words.   
  
"What do you mean?" Is all he can manage. He clears his throat as they wait for the Principal to give them their punishment.   
  
"Give me one of those big words, but tell me how you feel about me. I'm such a stupid bloke I could use a bigger vocabulary." Ashton sarcastically drawls, recalling Luke calling him an idiot.   
  
Luke sucks in his bottom lip and thinks for a second, his fingertips tracing over the material of Ashton's skinny jeans.   
  
"Loathe," Luke begins, looking away at the paint chips on the wall. "I loathe you."  
  
Ashton waits for him to explain, but he's got a good idea of what that word means.   
  
"Despise. Detest. Hate. Would you like it as a verb or a noun?"   
  
"Either is fine." Ashton replies, one dimple being displayed to the right of his cocked grin. 

"Okay," Luke breathes, caressing his knees. "Well, verb or noun it still means I dislike you strongly. You do know what dislike means, right?" He sarcastically snorts before the Administrator calls Ashton in the Principle's office.

-

Luke sees Ashton with his backpack slinged over one shoulder carelessly. Everybody is greeting him from his week of suspension. He seems nonchalant about the fist bumps and complicated handshakes, but when he sees Luke he tilts his chin up slightly and begins to walk over.

"Hey bad boy," Ashton teases, pressing his back against the navy colored locker. "I heard you got two weeks of community service. 'M sorry." He apologizes sincerely, resting his hand on Luke's shoulder, which was hauling around a beige colored messenger bag. It had patches and buttons and Ashton couldn't stop staring at it.

"Hey, you like Blink?" Ashton asks, running his fingers over the Blink 182 logo that was sewn to Luke's bag.

Luke nods. He has no interest into talking to the boy who got him two weeks of cleaning up inconsiderate peoples' trash. Well, maybe he does, he just doesn't want Ashton to know it.

"What's your favorite song?" Ashton asks, propping his elbow up on the locker and resting his head into the palm of his hand. He stares deeply into Luke's sapphire colored eyes and gnaws down on the edge of his thin, pink bottom lip.

"I Miss You," Luke croaks, the distance between them was less than five inches and he thought he was supposed to hate Ashton.

"That ones gnarly. I like All The Small Things, or First Date." Ashton enthusiastically says, grinning from ear to ear.

The bell sounds throughout the long hallway and all of the students flee to their third period class. Luke turns away, wanting to burry his face into his Chemistry books and sprint to class. Ashton wouldn't accept that, he'd just started talking to him.

"How do you feel about me," Ashton breathes, grabbing Luke's wrist. "Today." He finishes, as the halls completely empty.

Luke watches Ashton rake a free hand throughout his windswept curls, that stupid grin never leaving his face. Almost as if he enjoyed watching Luke blush ruby red.

"Impartial," Luke is nervous. He's never been this close to someone without getting punched in the face. "Neutral. I don't care for you."

"Hey, a week ago you hated me! We're getting somewhere," Ashton's smiling so hard he's got laugh lines visibly showing beside his eyes.

"I'm going to Algebra II now," Luke awkwardly waves off and bows his head. Ashton nonchalantly turns on his heel and walks out of a set of double doors. He wasn't in the mood to attend Spanish today, there was a pop quiz and he wasn't feeling that.

Luke thinks about how Ashton was looking at him in that three minute period and his paper is empty of notes and full of doodles and scribbles. He's kind of looking forward to tomorrow, which was out of the ordinary.

-

Four days have passed since Ashton last asked Luke how he felt about him, but he's shot him quick glances and they've brushed shoulders in the hallways a few times. Ashton's nearly done with his community service, only three more days.

Currently, Luke is holding a garbage bag in one hand and a litter stick in the other. The bags full of Menthol packs, candy wrappers, and other environmental unfriendly things. He's got Sleeping With Sirens loudly blaring out of his headphones, it was probably leading him to become deaf, but you couldn't listen to this music without putting it all the way up, it was like insulting the band.

He's humming and tapping his foot and picking up trash underneath an empty bridge when he feels a tap at his shoulder. That makes him swing his litter stick like a weapon and fall over his own feet, which would have been terrible if someone was trying to kill him. Well, murders didn't usually tap on their victims shoulder.

He looks up a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and a sleeveless gray shirt. His eyes try not to fixate on Ashton's toned sun kissed muscles, but they're so evident it's mouthwatering.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asks, scrambling to his feet.

"Thought you might want some company," Ashton teases, straightening the maroon colored bandana on his head. He brushes a wisp of his hair out of his face so he can see Luke clearly.

"I don't need help cleaning up," Luke hisses.

"Don't be silly, Lukey. I would never clean up someone else's trash," Ashton says. "We're leaving this place. It smells weird." Ashton pries the garbage bag away from Luke's clammy hand, which wasn't challenging in the least.

"I have thirty minutes left, still. Where do you suppose we go?" Luke inquires, wiping dust off of his new, thick rimmed glasses. His old ones couldn't be repaired, thanks to Ashton.

"I'm going to show you what it's like to not be such a nerd for a day." Ashton knows how much that irritates Luke, the last time he said it Luke threw him to the ground and he got suspended for a week.

Ashton grabs Luke by his flannel and Luke doesn't refrain, he'd rather spend an afternoon with Ashton than pick up trash.

-

"You're wearing a flannel," Ashton exaggerates. "with all of the buttons up. You look like you're on a total different level of geek."

Ashton's slim, tanned fingers unbuttons the top two buttons. Luke's ivory prominent collarbones are displayed.

"What are you doing?" Luke shouts as Ashton tosses his glasses off to a corner of Ashton's messy room. There were band posters plastered on the wall and dirty shirts scattered across the floor, which was stained with red wine and various foods. The only part of the room that was even decently clean was one of the corners, which held a complete drum set. 

"I just got those! That's the second pair you've broken," Luke wines, extending his arm longingly for his broken glasses.

"Shut up and put these on," Ashton tosses him a pair of skin tight jeans. Luke glances down to his pair of khakis and thinks maybe it is time for a change.

Ashton doesn't look away, so Luke just turns around and struggles to put on the jeans that felt like another layer of skin.

"You've got the butt for those." Ashton comments, stepping around Luke to look at his blushing face. He loved how Luke's cheeks turned tomato red and his ears to match.

Ashton wants to set his large hands on the curve of Luke's butt, but he doesn't. He doesn't want Luke running off before the makeovers over.

"Your hair," Ashton finally says after looking at Luke for a satisfying amount of time.

Luke looks offended. "What about it?"

Ashton steps closer to Luke, their legs nearly intertwining. His minty breath was hitting Luke's face and he was biting his lip. His fingers were quickly tousling Luke's neat fringe. Luke's cringing because he put a deadly amount of gel in his hair that morning and it felt like Ashton was ripping his hair out of his head.

"There," Ashton breathes, glancing down to Luke, who had just began to bleed from his nose. "Are you," Ashton wipes his hands on his pants, which were black, so it didn't matter. "nervous?"

Ashton wipes Luke's nose and chuckles.

"Why're you nervous?" He questions. Luke is just standing there, his lips were pressed together flatly.

"You're so close to me," Luke stutters, taking a step backwards. He trips over a pile of clothing and lands onto Ashton's bed. (It was clean, thank God, at least he had that much respect for himself.)

"You're such a klutz, it's almost pathetic." Ashton loves seeing Luke fall over himself like that, it was weird but he was almost helpless because of how clumsy he was.

The room is quiet for a few moments, but if you listen closely you can hear Luke's heavy breaths. He can't see well, he doesn't have his glasses. All he can make out is a blurry silhouette that is Ashton.

"Tell me," Ashton steps over the pile of clothes Luke tripped over. His knee rests on the foot of the bed, and he's practically on top of Luke, if he wasn't holding himself up. "How do you feel about me, today?"

Luke knows he'd ask, he hadn't asked since that day in the hallway. He doesn't want to be underneath Ashton, barely making out the expression he was wearing. His bad boy facade was stronger than ever, he was coming on incredibly strong, knowing Luke would fall for it. Because Ashton loved nothing more than to watch Luke red faced and sweating.

"Nothing," Luke croaks out, hating the position he was in. Ashton smirks and swings one leg over Luke's torso, so that now he was straddling him.

"Nothing? I know that word already. You're not making this any fun." Ashton seductively whispers, purring down Luke's neck. His cold fingertips brush against the hairs that were standing up on the back of his neck.

Ashton presses his wet lips to the curve in Luke's collarbone. He lets out an escaped breath and his whole body twitches.

"You're such a virgin," Ashton teases as Luke writhes. "It's kind of cute." He parts his lips and fists the soft duvet, sucking softly where Luke's collarbone and shoulder meets.

"Look at you, letting me touch you like this." Ashton breathes cool air onto Luke's cold skin and smirks.

Luke was squirming underneath his touch, his whole body was flowing with sensation because he's never been touched like this.

Luke scoots backwards, he didn't know what to do or think. Good or bad, this situation was surly ten times better than picking up trash. His spines straightens out as it touches the wall.

"What are you doing?" Luke asks, rubbing the corner of his eyes, trying to clear out the blotches from his vision. "'M not gay."

"Really? Have you seen your boner?" Ashton doesn't want to push it, so he refrains himself from groping Luke in those tight skinny jeans.

"I could help you out with that, you know," Ashton purrs.

Luke doesn't know what to think. His whole sexuality had been questioned right now, he's had kisses with girls. They never felt like that, though. They were uncomfortable, but Ashton fit together with him so perfectly.

Their limbs had been intertwined and it just felt right, Luke had never thought that he liked boys. Well, maybe he never came across the right boy.

"'M sorry if I came on too strong," Ashton wipes some sweat off his forehead, the body heat was deadly. "I just love to see you squirm." That sounded a lot worse than intended.

"I'm sorry if you're not gay, either. This is awkward."

"No, it's okay. I don't know, either."

"Know what? If you like dick or not?"

"Don't say it like that, you make this sound gross."

It wasn't gross, it was Luke and Ashton, and that was far from gross.

"We can find out if you'd like, If you want to know if you like boys. Well, I mean, I think you do." Ashton sits Indian style across from Luke, who was pushed all the way up against the wall.

"Okay," Luke finally says after debating it. "I'm not giving you a blowjob if this is what you're getting at, Ash." Ashton erupts in laughter and shakes his head.

"Just close your eyes," he finally says.

Within a few seconds of Luke listening to heavy breaths he feels the pads of Ashton's fingertips brush up against his skin, caressing his face slowly. His bad boy facade had now completely diminished, nothing but a boy with a lot of feelings was touching Luke, who was another boy, with a lot of feelings.

Ashton presses his lips to Luke's. Ashton could taste Luke's cherry Chapstick and it made him want to go crazy. He could feel the goosebumps trail up his arms, but Luke didn't move, he didn't know what to do. Ashton smells like cigarettes and Old Spice, Luke never thought he'd find that smell appealing, ever.

Luke opens his eyes to a squint and he could see all of Ashton's flaws, which he didn't even know existed before this moment. The bumps in his skin, his five o'clock shadow, the thickness in his eyebrows, and even the wrinkles beside his eyes. (But all of those things only made Luke want to kiss Ashton more, because he was real, this was real!)

Their lips collide together smoothly as Ashton's hands rest in the frame of Luke's back. Luke's resting his arms on Ashton's shoulders.

They finally breathe because they were kissing for an unhealthy amount of time.

"How do I make you feel?" Ashton asks.

Finally, a different question. One Luke actually didn't have to think about, because he was absolutely one hundred percent sure of the word. Ashton probably knew it already, though.

"Special." Luke smiles and pecks Ashton on the lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> hey feedback is great! if you liked this one shot check out my two other lashton one shots and stuff! thank you xx


End file.
